Lightless
by Hana Okita
Summary: Young policewoman Miku is kidnapped to the headquarters of a terrorist organisation named Lightless - the very group she was missioned to capture. She then meets the cold leader of Lightless, Len, and finds herself captivated by him. But she must set aside her feelings as a dark secret concerning her and Len arises ... For R.J. Niner.
1. PROLOGUE

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

_PROLOGUE_

* * *

"Sir, it've exploded," a rather short boy reported to another boy.

"I see," said the other, shoving his gloved hands into his pockets. "Have you found the girl?"

The boy shuffled nervously, shifting his weight to his other foot. "She ... is not here, sir."

The second boy's head snapped up, and behind the mask, a pair of cerulean blue eyes glared at the other. "Don't call me sir, call me by my name; I assume I have one," he said coldly and the other flinched. "And, what do you mean that she is not here? I know that she is, you know too, do you?"

"She left a minute before the explosion, s- I mean, Len," the boy corrected hastily as the other, Len, sent him another venomous glare.

"How?"

The boy shifted uncomfortably. "She was shopping for groceries at first, sir - ah, I mean, Len - and then, as Rin set up the bomb, she kinda ..." the boy's voice faltered and died away.

Len's eyes remained as cold as ever. "What happened when Rin was setting up the bomb?"

"She ... she left ... she left the building, Len, sir. I mean, Len."

"I thought that you were supposed to take care of that?" Len whispered, his voice horribly quiet and dangerous. The other boy seemed to have noticed this, he flinched at Len's tone.

"I ... I was, sir, Len, I mean, Len, but I helped Rin ... I mean, she had problems, I had to help ... I saw the girl left, I really did, sir, Len, I mean sir Len, I mean Len -"

"Don't bother with that," snapped Len. The boy hurriedly nodded while looking immensely relieved and almost immediately, switched back to calling Len 'sir'.

"She left, you see, with this group of ..." the boy gulped, "policemen ..."

Len seemed to have accepted the reason; he was silent. Though the boy still squared his shoulders and looked down at his black shoes, his orange eyes filled with fear. Finally Len spoke, his tone crisp and cutting.

"Well, that was reasonable, at least ... though I would've liked it better if you directly went there and confronted them; they don't know your face, do they? It's okay, I'm letting you off this one." He said casually, though the other boy could tell that he wasn't actually forgiven, but he nodded nevertheless.

"I'll find her ..." Len muttered, ripping off his mask and revealing a beautiful face, framed with sparkling golden hair, looking off into the distance. "Hatsune Miku ..."

* * *

A woman sat on a swivel chair idly, her hands swung over the chair with her long, teal hair flowing down to the floor, flying around wildly as she spun in the chair. Her legs were crossed and she was chewing on a bit of bubblegum as she shook her legs lazily. She casted her turquoise eyes upwards and stared at the spinning fan, the light bouncing off the thousands of badges on her blue uniform. Then she continued to spin in her chair.

This girl was Hatsune Miku, an extremely lazy policewoman who practically did nothing at all except chewing on gum and swinging her legs. And the reason for that was because her _father_, the chief policeman, didn't let her go on those cool missions her seniors got to go. Instead, she was forced to walk around in the humid weather, under the sun, giving out summons to illegal parkers. And it was _boring_. She hated her job, yes, but since her father was the chief she had nothing to do except stay in her office and be a good girl. Which she didn't like, as well.

She had been on a 'thrilling adventure' once, of course, but that was only getting into an immature fight with a man who refused to admit that he had been carrying illegal weaponry with him to the airport. It took three policemen and her father to prise her away, growling, from the poor (though she wouldn't pity him, really, since he was a criminal) man. From that day her father seemed to have sworn to not leave her off the hook and instead gave her orders to snap at litter-bugs for littering and loiterers for loitering and that kind of thing. She hated it. It was horribly tedious, imagine tottering after disobedient _children _(as Miku referred to them) who refused to follow the rules.

If Miku expected the day to pass lazily with her chewing on gum and setting off to scold everyone on the street, she was wrong, because her father's personal assistant came into the room at that moment. She cast Miku an disapproving look, and she straightened up immediately, crossing her legs graciously and spitting the wad of gum into the bin nearby.

"Yes?" Miku asked in a sweet voice. "Any mission from my dear, err, _Father_? Like, telling off kids for punching other kids?"

"No," said the assistant, tucking a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear. "In fact, you are to go to the Meeting Room for a meeting," she continued, ignoring the way Miku's mouth fell open. "It might have started by now," she added, pulling up the sleeve to check her watch. "Yes, indeed, it have." She lifted her head. "Run along, and tarry not if you want to avoid scoldings." With that, she stepped out from the room and closed the door behind her.

What was that? Did she just treat Miku as a five-year-old kid? A small part of Miku rose, demanding for revenge, but the majority of her was too excited to even care, instead wanting to go to the meeting room and check things out. Then, a small and evil voice told her: _what if they asked you there for, erm, drinks?_

Ohh no, Miku answered, twiddling her thumbs nervously, father had his personal assistant for that, not her. _Ahh yes, but what if? _The small voice leered. Miku snapped at it to shut up and hurried out of the room to the meeting room, where the meeting had already started, as the assistant had said.

"... lately Lightless have blown up a building," her father was saying, looking formal and important in his crease-free uniform as usual. Miku immediately smoothened out the wrinkles in her skirt and cleared her throat for attention. Several heads turned her way, and the strict ones merely inclined their heads briskly while the friendlier ones gave her cheery waves. Then they turned back to her father, who had not gave any sign that he noticed her in the room at all. She cleared her throat again, and her father jerked his head irritably in her direction.

"I was saying, Lightless have blown up a building just yesterday," her father said as if no one interrupted. "And they have successfully killed over a hundred unfortunate people who were shopping in the building that day," he said, gesturing at a graph of a tall building. Miku drew in her breath.

"Hey - Father - I've been in that mall yesterday!" She exclaimed. No one listened to her; her exclamation was droned out by the nervous chatter that erupted through the room at the news.

"Now, it is common knowledge to citizens that Lightless is a known terrorist group, who have - err - exploded a couple of buildings and killed over a million people. We also know that, from a reliable source, that their leader is Len Kagamine, who has blond hair and blue eyes." Miku's father peered down at the paper. "And is ... err, beautiful." Several people including Miku chuckled at that.

"Anyways, Lightless is this terrorism unit that consists of around ten to twenty members. We have also seen that they are dressed in complete black, except for the small slot that reveals their eyes - not a very helpful information, though.

"Now, some of us suspect that they are located in an abandoned city, somewhere in Roseville, they say. We also know that they have recently been sighted in Roseville as well.

"We also have another suspect: what if they had a goal of doing this, instead psychotic pleasure? Perhaps they are finding someone in the city, here? We are not sure yet.

"And, as all of the elite polices -" several of them looked rather offended at this, "-have left to capture a group of tough escaped criminals, we have all agreed to hand the job to a certain someone."

Miku gave a loud snort and checked her nails lazily. It was not going to be her, she knew it, they never chose her anyway ...

"Miku, the mission is assigned to you."

She spluttered.

* * *

Fingering the pack - that contained a brand-new revolver - that hung on her belt, Miku felt extremely doubtful as she left the Meeting Room. That was weird; of all the seniors that were in the room, they had to ask _her_, the ever-doing-nothing Miku to catch a infamous terrorist group? No way, she must be dreaming.

Miku slapped herself. Pain. Okay, she wasn't dreaming. _Dang._

"Miku!" The familiar voice of her father called out over the hustle and bustle. "A word, perhaps?" Miku sighed. It was coming ... she could picture it ... her father was going to say that she wasn't fit for the mission ... her colleagues grinning at her, her father shaking his head and saying _No Miku, you're just too **young**, we'll just let Officer A do the job or something ..._ then her visions switched abruptly to her father's face, lined with worry.

"Erm ..." Miku stared at her father nervously. "Was there anything you've got to say, father?"

Her father glared. "Of course. I wanted to tell you ..." he sighed, looking weary, "be careful. Lightless is an extremely dangerous group, I don't want you to be hurt, Miku, I -"

Any warmth Miku felt for her father disappeared, replaced by a hot surge of anger. _There they go again ... You're so weak , Miku, you can't do anything, Miku! Well, she can do anything ... she's a _policewoman_, what did they think she was? _"I'm too young, is that it?" She asked coldly. Her father stared at her, shell-shocked, then tried to explain.

"No, Miku, I've phrased it wrongly, I -" Miku have never seen her father this flustered in her whole life, but she was too angry to care.

"What now? Miku, you're too young, you can't understand! Miku, be a good girl, stay in your office and arrange the documents ... Miku, I can't trust you, you're so irresponsible, just go around and, you know, smack people for misbehaving or something! Well, Father, _I'm a policewoman for goodness's sake!" _She exploded._  
_

"Now, look here," his father snapped, and stood up so he towered impressively over Miku. "I am doing this for your own _good_, Miku ... you'll understand, I know you will. I trust you, of course. If both of us are not careful, who knows what'll happen to you ... no, I'm not worried for myself, it's too selfish to think about it that way. I'm worried about _you_, your safety, and I understand how it's insulting, as you are a policewoman and all. But Miku ... there are some things that I ..." He strode over to the closed door, and placed his hand on the doorknob. "... that I can't tell you, really. They should be concealed. For your happiness. Think about it that way, will you?"

Then he closed the door, leaving Miku to sit, confused and angry, on her seat, wondering what in the world had happened.

* * *

That night, Miku set off for her mission to the 'abandoned city in Roseville', kicking pebbles and muttering angrily under her breath, her hands closing around the cold metal of the gun in her pack. Two other pistols were hidden in her boot, and Miku thought that it was stupid; who'd have enough time to whip out the guns when in extreme danger? She rolled her eyes, kicking another stone. The street was deserted and Miku couldn't really feel the need to be sharp and careful, she was so tired, so sleepy ...

Miku let off a huge yawn. Her father ... what had he said? _If both of us are not careful, who knows what'll happen to you, blah, blah, blah ... _Well, she did not care! She could die and her father wouldn't even give a damn about it at all. _I trust you, of course ... _Yeah, right. Her father trusted her. Big news. Yay. Miku snorted, and the noise echoed creepily around her. She shivered and continued walking, mulling over her father's words in her head moodily.

_I am doing this for your own good ... I'm not worried for myself ... You'll understand ... There are some things that I can't tell you ... For your happiness ... think about it that way ... _I trust you _... _Miku scowled. Now, that I-trust-you thing was over the top, it was pressing things too far. They - she and her father - both knew that they didn't really care much for each other, so why did her father spring this on her randomly? Her brain was about to explode as she thought about it while her head throbbed painfully.

As Miku turned into a corner, she pressed her finger on her temple and felt her heartbeat deliberately speed up. No ... she had this feeling that she was being watched ... Miku turned, but saw no one. She gulped nervously and loosened her necktie. She blamed her jumpy attitude on her father, it was his fault. She slipped a hand into her pack, fingers closing around the trigger, still glancing around her ...

Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Miku yelped and turned, to find herself meeting a pair of vibrant green eyes, and behind the green eyes were another pair of electrifying blue that were observing her thoughtfully. A girl's voice piped up and Miku guessed that it was from the owner of the green eyes.

"Hello, there! I suppose that you might be Hatsune Miku!" She said brightly, and the green vanished as the girl turned to the other person who had the sharp blue eyes. "Is she, Len?"

The blue eyes closed. "Yes, she is." A male's voice said curtly. Something about the voice made Miku's blood run cold and she shivered, despite the hot wind that blew into her face. The girl, though, didn't seem affected, instead she continued chirping.

"Well ... I suppose that you won't mind being kidnapped or something, I mean, you're a police, _wow _..." Miku gulped, staring at them as she slowly pulled out her revolver.

"Ah, no, Gumi! She has a gun!" The male said from behind, his eyes widening with alarm. "If you don't want to die, I think you should -"

But a powerful hand had already landed on her neck, and Miku felt herself sinking into darkness, with the distant shouts of "Gumi! What have you _done_!" from the male and repeated sorry's from the girl ...

* * *

When Miku came to, she found herself facing a group of teenagers, all staring and muttering at her.

"Wow, she's prettier now she's awake ..."

"No wonder Len chose her ..."

"_Awesome_ ..."

"I think she looks more handsome that pretty, really ..."

"She _heard you _..."

A blond boy stepped into the room, giving out an air of authority and power that was similar to her father's, and Miku guessed that he was the leader of ... the group. Sure enough, the whispers ceased at once as he made his appearance.

"Hello," he said coldly. Miku tried to speak, but then she realised that she was gagged, and bound to a chair by chains. She had also changed out from her police uniform into a simple stripped shirt and long jeans. And, with horror, all of her weapons were gone. Not like she could use it, anyway, since she was bound and everything, but their absence made her uneasy.

The boy turned and looked at the quavering group of teens. "Who gagged her?" He asked. "Who changed her clothes?"

Two girls raised their hands; one having the same vivid green eyes Miku had seen earlier and equally bright green hair; the other with cerulean blue eyes and blond eyes, Miku guessed that she was related to the leader-blond-boy-dude or something. The two looked extremely playful and they didn't look terrified of the blond boy at all, unlike the others. They had impish grins on their faces.

"I gagged her," said the green one helpfully.

"I changed her clothes," piped up the blond one happily.

"We bound her," they chimed together, looking like devil twins to Miku.

"Nice boots, wow," said the green one. "More fashionable then mine, at least." She wagged her foot that was covered with a dirty sneaker.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Gumi, Rin." He said, and with a hearty snigger, the two fell silent and melted into the group. He turned to Miku and inspected her.

"You know who we are, or why you're here, Hatsune?" He asked her. Miku shook her head truthfully. He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, we are Lightless," he drawled lazily, now circling her with his arms behind his back, "the _dangerous _terrorist group, whatever." Miku could make out Gumi and Rin's sniggers from somewhere in the small crowd. "And you are here ..." he had stopped before her and traced a finger down her jawline, "because we want to recruit you." His hands stopped at her chin and he lifted her chin up, staring into her emerald orbs.

"Stop it, Len, she's _blushing_!" One of the two girls shouted from the crowd, and several of the others hushed her. Sure enough, Miku felt her face flare and tried to remove the annoying flush.

"Right," the boy said, straightening up and ignoring the outburst, "I'm Len Kagamine and my sister," the perky blond girl hopped out and twirled to his side, "is this annoying little brat ("Hey!") here, she's Rin Kagamine. And the green loser," as he said this, the green-haired girl danced out and several people chuckled, "is Gumi Megumi, she sucks, mind her." Gumi scowled at him, but bowed gracefully at Miku.

Len walked to the group, and stopped in front of a albino. "This one is Piko," he said, and the boy nodded, "this one, Miki," he continued, gesturing at a terrified-looking redhead who fell down as she tried to bow, "this two are Ted and Teto Kasane, they are twins and they are not as annoying as my twin," he said as two redheads waved, "there are Luka Megurine," he pointed at a pinkette who smiled kindly, "Meiko," a brunette next to Miki grinned, "and a bunch of random dudes that aren't worthy of your attention." A wave of protest erupted from the rest of the crowd. Miku raised her eyebrows; she couldn't see how they were terrified of this Len boy, he looked cool.

"Lastly we'll leave you for the night," he ended, and as if on cue, the group began filling out from the door. "And I'll take off your gag," he added, pulling out the black material from Miku's mouth. "Night," he said, and made to depart from the door, but Miku stopped him by calling out, once she found her voice.

"Wait!"

Len looked back.

"W-why are you doing this?" She spluttered, silently marvelling at her bravery. "I mean, there is no reason whatsoever for you to ...?"

"I thought I've said," Len muttered, "to recruit you." Then he slammed the door, leaving Miku alone.

Somehow, she knew that he wasn't being truthful.

* * *

**_OH WOW, HANA OKITA UPDATED! IS THIS A MIRACLE?! I THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS DEAD OR SOMETHING?! _**

_No I didn't die. I didn't. I will soon, though. Arghhhhh_

_I HAVE THREE THINGS TO ANNOUNCE. AND, ERR, THAT THIS STORY SUCKS I KNOW._

_One, I will be on a hiatus (again) until September or something because of an important exam on September _that will affect our livessss _and it sucks, but I'm forced to read my books and do my homework anyways. But I think that I will be updating this story regularly. And I will also post another story for R.J. Niner BECAUSE I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO POST IT ON TIME I AM SO SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY ;n;_

_Two, there is a form thing in my profile. Go check it out. I mean, the link is in my profile. You guys just need to fill it up and everything. It's cool. Yeah._

_Three, I ... err ... am sorry, R.J. Niner. I hope you don't hate me. This is your original FanFiction birthday present, and the other can be your birthday present in advance or something, I don't know._

_That is all. I hope all of you don't hate me for not updating for ... two months. Not funny; that is long._

_-Hana, your very-irresponsible-author _


	2. Words Like You Are Mine

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

_Words like You Are Mine_

* * *

As Miku woke up, it took her several moments for her to remember where she was, what kind of situation she was in and how she was stupid enough to get herself kidnapped. She stared up into the darkness, trying to make out the celling or anything at all, and when she failed she looked around her surroundings, trying to find some sort of sharp object she could cut the ropes with. Finally, she wiggled like a worm as she tried to loosen the firm bounds. Her attempt was proved to be futile when she noticed that the more she struggled, the tighter the ropes became. Then she slumped uselessly against the hard wooden chair, wondering how in the world she slept on such a hard surface on the previous night. Her aching neck and back were literally killing her with their piercing stabs of pain.

She was just considering gnawing at the ropes when a door - Miku was very sure that there was no door, but then again she could hardly see in the darkness - burst open, revealing a beam of light that shone into the room and two dark figures. She squinted, trying to make out who they were, when one of the figures skipped inside and flicked on a switch. Lights flashed on and Miku squeezed her eyes shut, her head throbbing painfully.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't know that you were awake and all!" A familiar voice said, sounding alarmed. Miku slowly opened her eyes while shaking her head, and through her blurry vision she could make out the two girls who didn't seem afraid of the ... captain boy. The blond one was bending in front of her, cerulean eyes piercing through her, causing Miku to jerk in her chair and almost toppling over.

"Whoa, whoa, there!" Another voice snickered, and as though she materialised there, the green-haired girl held out two hands and steadied her chair, pushing Miku back in place. She then began loosening the ropes. "These must have hurt," she said, in a some-what guilty tone, "you're awesome, girl; I couldn't have slept through the whole night with these stupid strings tying me up, I would have screamed for someone or something."

The blond one chuckled, bending down to undo the knots that tied up Miku's feet. "It was Le -" she caught herself with a blink, "eh, I mean - _sir_'s -" the two let out a series of hearty sniggers at this, "-orders to tie you up, you know, in case you ran away and stuff." She wrinkled her nose as she continued, "though I don't think you could, or you will, you looked awfully tired last night; I reckon you crashed out once Len left you?"

The girl behind Miku let out a bark of laughter as some ropes fell limply on her head. "You make it sound like he broke up with her!"

The blonde, catching up, laughed. "Yeah, I know! Anyways," she said, as though there were no interruptions, "you couldn't have escaped anyways, there are these strict security thingies outside this door - it's the most heavily guarded cell, congratulations - and, oh, where was I, there were people standing guard last night, you see -"

"-I was one of them!" The green-haired girl piped up excitedly, sweeping away the ropes on Miku's head to the floor and undoing another one on her arm.

"- you couldn't have gotten past them without weapons and you were really weak and tired, like I said, because we decided that injecting some sedative into you but somehow the sleeping pills got mixed into it or something, I don't know what happened." The golden-haired girl finished, frowning down at the tight strings on Miku's right foot, "why is this one so tight?"

"I think it was I who gave you the pills," said the girl behind Miku apologetically, "I thought you needed some; I didn't know that you had sedatives already, you must feel terrible already, do you?"

"In case you don't remember," interrupted the blonde rudely, "I'm Rin Kagamine and that _green loser over there is Gumi Megumi, she-sucks-mind-her-haha._" She ended in a convincing imitation of the Len boy's voice.

"The sister of the captain, I mean, sir," snickered the green-haired girl, Gumi, finally pulling apart the strings that was cutting into Miku's waist painfully. "Ah - I'm done, you, woman twin?"

Miku, who had said absolutely nothing or made any response that she heard them speaking at all, said in a hoarse voice, "So do you know why I'm here?"

Rin stopped in the middle of saying "there's no such thing as a woman twin" abruptly and Gumi tripped over a long rope she was picking up from the floor and landed in a heap of ropes. Miku raised a thin eyebrow at their response.

"You know something, do you?" She asked quietly, pressing her lips together. "Why?"

"Ahh, you see, we've finished loosening these rope things, there's that chain on your neck, see, it's connected to a slot in the wall over there," Rin pointed at the wall on Miku's right with a shaky finger, "and only Len, that is, sir, he has the key and everything, only he can unlock you, he wants to have a talk with you, I mean, yeah, that sort of thing, so you have to bear with the sore neck for a while, Len's not here yet, I don't know where he's gone, I mean, oh, _Len-brother!_" She shrieked as the door opened. Gumi looked as though she was torn between crying with relief or laughing maliciously. Somehow she managed to do both as Rin dragged her out, screaming "we'll be back!" while closing the door.

"Hello," said Len - Miku had no idea how she remembered his name at all - while raising his eyebrows delicately as Miku sent him an evil glare, "I see you've awaken. Or asked the two questions, it seems." He pulled out a chair from nowhere and sat down on it. "You should've waited for me, though."

"Why?" Miku spat, more rudely than she meant to - not like it mattered in any way. "You abducted me, brought me to this blank room and tied me to a chair for a whole night! And you gave me sedatives, for goodness's sake!" She hissed.

"You were sent to capture us; it wasn't like we were going to let you," said Len in a cold voice that sent chills down Miku's spine. "The police feed their prisoners sedative too, and you're our prisoner. There's nothing wrong."

"Oh yes, there is," said Miku, struggling to meet Len's cruel gaze. "You're not -"

"- supposed to do this?" Len snapped, standing up and giving up all politeness. "Well, I'm going to say that we _can _do everything we want, or at least, _I _can do whatever I want, to you. You're mine, you're my prisoner, you notice that already?"

Miku opened her mouth to retort, but no sound came out. Her heart seemed frozen and she could hardly think anymore. _What is this nonsense about her being his? She was never bound to anyone in her whole life; why did he come up from nowhere and claim that she was _his_? _She looked away from the boy to the floor, chewing on her lip.

"I guess that's enough talk," said Len, still in that snappy tone. He took out a key and fixed it into the lock of the chain around Miku's neck. "I would've told you more, given you a hint or two, but but all of you _policemen_ are just so cocky, so arrogant, you refuse to listen at all, in fact. _We're here to protect you citizens - _That's calling them weak, basically." When the chain opened, he pulled it away and dragged Miku up from her chair, pushing her against him and glaring hard into her eyes, "But I want you to remember: _you are mine._"

Then he walked away, ill-temperedly slamming the door shut. Miku stood there, an unwanted crimson blush adorning her face while a single question floated in her mind: _what was that about_?

* * *

"You were too harsh," chided Rin, who along with Gumi were standing behind the door, eavesdropping. "You scared her, you shouldn't have slammed her against you or something, she's -"

"-blushing," finished Gumi, grinning reluctantly. "You shouldn't have done that, sir. Serious. Should we go in and bring her out?"

"You do that," snarled Len, striding away from the duo. Gumi looked at Rin exasperatedly, and as a response the blonde shook her head, turning the doorknob silently. The two saw Miku, with a bright-red face, staring at them - or rather, the entrance - blankly.

"Hi," said Gumi in a bored tone. "We are back. And if you want to bombard us with 'why' questions again, we'll be very glad to run away and call Len to chain you up or something. But if you're not going to ask us dangerous questions ..."

"... I suppose that we can answer those questions," said Rin tiredly with a shrug. "That is all. So, your questions?"

"What was that all about?" Miku mumbled distractedly. "What was that with you are mine and all the random sh -"

Rin pulled out a book from somewhere in her pocket and threw it at Miku's face. "Curse words such as those are not tolerated here!" She said in a booming voice that sounded horribly like Len's. "At least that's what captain says," she mumbled under her breath.

"As for your question," interrupted Gumi, "we also do not know what that was all about. Any others?"

Miku grumbled something incoherent, but when she looked up, her eyes were filled with innocent curiosity. "When can I get out from this prison thing? Or room, if that's what it is?"

"It's a cell without bars," provided Gumi helpfully. "A bar-less cell with a door, it's cool."

"You can get out from here, sure," said Rin dismissively, waving a hand at Miku. "That's what we came back for, really. But we thought that you would like an answered question or two so we decided to stay. Len won't come back, I think, he's in his worst temper again."

"And it's scary when that happens," shuddered Gumi. "I think he'll tolerate you, though, because he _loves _you -"

"What did you just say?" A cold voice grumbled from behind them, and with looks of frozen horror on their faces, Gumi and Rin turned while Miku craned her head to stare beyond them. A grumpy Len leant against the doorframe, his arms crossed. "I don't love her," he continued in a cold voice. "But I like her. A lot."

"Dude," said Rin in an awestruck sort of voice while Gumi's mouth fell open dramatically and Miku's face flamed up again, "that was probably the most honest thing you've ever said in your whole life, I swear."

Gumi, on the other hand, turned to Miku with a weird grin on her face and mouthed out the words _'He likes you a lot' _over and over again, as though she lost her voice. Miku pretended that she didn't know that Gumi was there at all, and looked away, the bright blush still on her face. Gumi, disinterested in Miku, then settled with tugging on Rin's sleeve and squeaking _'She's blushing very brightly' _to the blonde.

"But isn't like and love the same?" Rin continued, spreading her arms and frowning. "The difference is that love has an 'O' while like doesn't -"

"Yes, it does," said Len, pushing himself up from the doorframe and dusting his pants, "you just don't know, do you." Then he walked away.

"Was he always that creepy?" Miku squeaked in a high-pitched voice like a mouse's, trying to curse the blush off her face. "People don't come around and say stuff like that, right?"

"He likes you," drawled Gumi, a dreamy expression on her face, "he's just too shy to admit it, trust me, I know how sir's like. Soon the wedding bells will be chiming and we'll be holding your skirt or whatever bridesmaids do, and then Rin'll be an aunt and I -" she turned to Rin, "can I be the godmother of their kid?"

Rin grinned, looking like the Cheshire Cat. "Sure, assuming that they even have one." They turned to Miku with _'I believe in you two' _looks on their face, and the girl blushed so hardly she hid her face in her hands, embarrassed.

"So you guys brought me here," Miku said in a loud voice that echoed around the room, "because I am a policewoman who wants to capture you guys and land all of you in jail. And you say that you all want to ... um, recruit me. Is that right?"

Rin's eyes darkened slightly. "About that."

"But why -"

"We'll get your sleeping stuff!" Gumi shouted, her voice louder than Miku's, "and ... you stay here and mull over whatever you've learned today. And then we might bring you out and hopefully you can catch up with supper or something, I don't know."

Miku opened her mouth. "Wait, why -"

"The toilet's there!" Rin said helpfully.

"No I -"

"We've got to dash!" Gumi squeaked, pulling Rin out from the room and slamming the door shut with a bang.

Miku remained standing in her spot, left to sigh about why everyone dodged all of the questions she asked.

* * *

"Len had second thoughts about you going out," Rin said as she and Gumi entered Miku's 'cell', Rin covered completely by blankets and pillows while Gumi attempted to drag a gigantic mattress into the room. Miku ran over to help, glad to have something to do except for going through the previous - and very embarrassing - events and blushing over them. Together they pulled the mattress to the middle of the room while Rin dumped the pillows and blankets onto the mattress.

"You'll be sleeping here tonight," said Gumi as she patted a pillow, a hand on her hip. "It's very comfy, you can line your bed with the pillows and blankets; we felt really guilty for leaving you on that hard wooden chair. Your bruises okay?"

Miku stared at her momentarily, but Gumi flinched as though she was glaring at her. "Yeah, they're kind of good. I'd like some ointment, though, do you guys have some of those?" She rubbed her arm as she said this, flinching as her cold arm brushed past the aching bruises.

"Sure we do!" Rin, who was spreading a blanket on the mattress, chirped. "Lots of those, I mean, we get bruises and aches every time Lightless goes out for a -" Gumi elbowed her in time and she checked her tongue. "-goes out for a shopping spree."

Miku, who had not noticed the way Gumi was silently scolding Rin, frowned. "You all ... shop?"

Gumi tapped her fingers together, looking down uncomfortably. "Well, we kinda steal, because we ... are ... terrorists. Yep. Terrorists steal too, by the way, we need to get food. Sir doesn't follow us on our 'shopping trips' though, he stays in his room doing some kind of weird thing I don't know about." Rin's mouth worked furiously as she nodded mutely as though she was chewing on something, like her tongue.

"Why can't I go out from this room thing?" Miku asked, changing the topic.

Rin shrugged, turning over and unnecessarily smoothening out the pillows so that Miku cannot see her face. "I dunno, probably because you're still a newbie. I'm guessing that you can get out from this cell tomorrow. I think."

Miku looked around the gigantic room. "Where is this place? It must be large, isn't it, because this cell is already humongous?"

Rin and Gumi smirked smugly as they shared looks. "Headquarters of Lightless."

Miku's eyes widened. "There are _more _of you out there?"

Gumi shook her head. "No, some of us needs a place to hide, or stay, other than HQ, so there are buildings out there. Probably empty ones, all of them. Rin found an abandoned school and we're proud of her for that." She clapped the blonde on the back as she said this. Miku nodded, impressed for some reason.

"W-well, you need to sleep and everything, so ..." Rin grinned as she tilted her head towards the door. "Good night, Princess."

Miku's eyes widened. "Wait, princess ...?"

Rin clapped her hands on her mouth and Gumi shot her several angry looks. "Erm, no, just ... something we call ... people. Yeah. Pretend that you didn't hear that, please, Miku."

Miku quirked an eyebrow. "Let's say that I _did _hear that, and I want to know what you meant by that?"

Any trace of friendliness on Gumi's face vanished as she shot the floor a dark look. "No, you can't. There are somethings that you can't know, or aren't ready to know. Yet. Please, for your own good, just shut your mouth up for a second."

Miku glared at her, at a lost for words. "Fine."

The two exited the room, and Rin left a last sentence so filled with sadness that Miku felt sorry for her, although she didn't find any reason to.

"Sorry, Miku."

* * *

"I think that we should let the girl out, Sir," said a fidgety boy who was speaking to a tall, cloaked figure.

"Tomorrow," said the cloaked figure as it pulled down the hood of its cloak, revealing a soaking Len. "Tomorrow we'll introduce her to the group."

"But sir -"

"Don't call me that," snapped Len, mopping up the water in his hair with a fluffy towel now. "How would you feel if your childhood friend of thirteen years called you sir?"

"I won't mind, personally," piped up a brunette who was munching on a slice of bread, her brown eyes on a comic book that was propped up against a milk jug, "I'd like it because it sounds cool. _Sir, would you like a loaf of bread? Sir, do you have any plans for today? Hey Sir I need a rise!_"

Len glared fiercely at the girl, but she didn't seem fazed as she flipped a page of the book. "You don't understand this," he grumbled, tossing the towel into a basket.

A pink-haired girl shot the brunette a stern look as she opened her mouth to retort and stood up, combing her hair with her fingers. "Li's right, Len," she said in a hard voice, still staring coldly at the brunette who was shivering in her seat, "tomorrow might be too late; Rin and Gumi told me that she's impatient and asking dodgy questions."

"Then let her ask," said Len briskly, sitting down on a chair and helping himself to a piece of buttered bread. "She should know _something, _anyways."

Rin and Gumi, who had just entered the room, said loudly, "_I don't love you, but I like you a lot -_"

Another pink-haired girl who wore cat ears on her fluffy hair looked up interestedly. "Oh wow, _Len _said that?"

Rin snorted. "Yeah, to the girl, Miku. Funny, isn't it, how he denies his _secret feelings _and expresses them in such a stupid way? Because it all means the same thing!"

"That's so corny!" A blue-haired boy shrieked with laughter, sneering at their captain. "I never thought -"

"Shut up, it's true," muttered Len with a blush coating his face as the others laughed uncontrollably at him.

* * *

_I NEED A COOL TERRORIST STORY THING BECAUSE THERE WILL BE FIGHTING SCENES! ... that was what triggered me into doing this story, really. But what is this now?_

_So I was supposed to do this other story for by buddy Pocky Mermaid, but then the plan sorta failed and I typed this whole chappie of fluff slash nonsense slash not-making-any-sense-of-rubbish instead. And there was nothing learnt from this chapter, except for:_

_Hana sucks._

_Yeahh that's about it. Oh, and one more thing:_

_Len says, and I quote, "But remember one thing: You are _mine_." Unquote. I think I died trying to write that, it was so cute. Though it came out wrongly. Never mind. _

_CHECK OUT MEH AWESOME SURVEY FORM! Teh link is in me profile go check it out my dear people! And fill up the form. It helps._

_-Hana_


End file.
